


Why is it Always a Skywalker Causing Chaos?

by The_Highlands_Lady



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Luke Skywalker, F/M, Gen, Legends, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Highlands_Lady/pseuds/The_Highlands_Lady
Summary: Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi alive, finds himself in the time of the Republic-Separatist Civil War and in the care of the Knight Corps, due to ghostly machinations... He knows he can fix what happens, he knows he can stop everything from happening... but what shadows block his plans? Block his capability to fix the past-future?A Darkness blooms... where Light doesn't touch. But as always, never forget that anything can be conquered if someone only remembers to turn on the light.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Why is it Always a Skywalker Causing Chaos?

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening everyone! I hope you all enjoy this new WIP of mine, featuring a Bad-ass Legends Luke, time-travel, politics, machinations on a lot of people's parts, plus... well, that would just be telling, wouldn't it?
> 
> As always, any and all OCs not recognizable belong to me. You can find me on tumblr @ Rileys-nest, whereupon I'll talk pretty much anything with anyone who wants to.

The last Jedi trailed his fingers over the spines of old scrolls, poking out of their cubbyholes that honeycombed the walls and shelves of the Library of Ossus. After centuries of being lost, one of the Alliance’s intelligence officers had dug up information about the old Great Library, and seeing that Luke was the only one who was available, he had taken the navigation charts to head to Ossus.

A quick kiss to his sister’s cheek, a hug to his brother-in-law, and a grumbled warning not to let himself get too much trouble from Chewbacca was all Luke needed before he headed out on his journey to track down old relics of the previous Jedi Order.

“Yes, I see the readings, R2.” He responded to the astromech’s chirped words, glancing at the translations as the X-Wing fighter drew nearer. The closer he got to Ossus, the more the Force sung… but it wasn’t the familiar pleads of the planets corrupted by the Dark Side, but more like a song of peace and welcoming.

Luke peered down at the surface of the planet as he banked sharply, noting ruined spires rising out of the dusty ground. He drew in for a landing, and almost staggered as the Force-song increased in volume once again, deafening the young Jedi briefly. No other planet, whether Jedi-occupied or not, had sung like this…

“R2, stay there.” Hearing his Master’s strict command made the little astromech whine sadly, making Luke turn slightly to stare at the blue-and-white droid with the same expression his father used to have as his standard.

“No. Don’t try that on me, R2, you know better. Stay with the ship.” Luke scolded the droid, turning to actually stare up at the ruins rising up to the sky in front of him. One more sigh, then he started the climb up the ruined flights of steep stairs… one wrong move, and he’d end up with a broken leg if not a broken neck.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he picked his way around the fallen ruins, stepping into the entryway of the library. Luke stared up at the soaring ceilings, noting the ruins of stained glass still in their frames, the height held up by pillars that were still as solid as they were a thousand years ago, and let his mind drift across that was all lost.

Centuries of tradition, of precious history that no one would ever get back… all gone in a matter of days. The young Jedi let his mind drift as he moved through the piles of debris littering the floor and his path in consequence. He still couldn’t believe how thoroughly Emperor Palpatine had tried to wipe out the Jedi Order, eliminating everything that could be found on any of the Center or Middle-Rim planets, and that’s why this was such a find for the twenty-four-year-old in question… he needed guidance on how to proceed with reestablishing the Order, and the other archives had been long-since destroyed… and let’s not forget how sick he felt nowadays when he and his sister even stepped foot into the corrupted building that was the Imperial Palace, but formerly the Jedi Temple.

Luke made his way slowly through the debris, looking into each and every shelving unit in hopes that anything might’ve remained in-tact after centuries of disuse, before his attention was drawn to a slowly-brightening turbo lift door that had lain hidden behind a shelving unit. He walked towards the turbo lift, coaxing the centuries-old door open once again to step inside.

Before he knew it, the lift was moving down to a much deeper level, where the Force still sung strong and true. Luke exited the turbo lift, realizing that he now stood in an area that hadn’t been touched since before the Republic even existed.

From his position, he could see all the way through the room, and realized that flimsies and other materials were tucked away neatly in their little honeycombed cubby-holes, untouched and as good as they once were almost twenty-five centuries ago. Luke walked closer, only to stop as a pale blue glow from deeper within caught his eye. He was confused, but moved towards the glow nonetheless, nearly stopping dead at seeing the remains of a long-dead skeleton laying on the ground in front of a chair, with the glowing figure standing in the center of the open room.

Hearing Luke’s footsteps, the Force-ghost turned to face the human. Luke was unfamiliar with this particular Jedi, but bowed in greeting nonetheless. The ghost returned the bow before speaking,

“Welcome, young Knight. I am the Keeper of Antiquities, Master Odan-Urr. Is there something I might be able to help you find?”

Luke placed the name of the Jedi master that was in front of him, realizing that he was a little bit less than four-thousand years dead, but was the last Keeper of Antiquities of the Great Library at Ossus before its loss to a supernova.

“Master… do you know what year it is?” The anger suddenly leaking from the ghost made him take a step backwards, Luke stared at the ghost in disbelief as the spirit growled and swore, pacing across the room.

“Do I know what year it is? Absolutely, I know what year it is, young Knight! I felt the Force screaming as its Guardians were slain, cut down by their own trusted forces with no warning. I felt the light fading, the darkness overreaching the galaxy… I felt everything, and I couldn’t do _anything_ to prevent the events from unfolding.”

The emotions were strong, pulsating off of the spirit as he grieved the destruction of the Jedi Order as Luke watched in disbelief and bewilderment. He didn’t know how to proceed at this point, until the spirit turned to face him again, pointing a finger then turning into a beckoning command.

“Follow.” At that one word, the spirit moved down a previously-hidden stairway and Luke followed hesitantly. The ghost was the only form of light, and Luke slowly reached for his lightsaber to provide a little bit more light to his less-sensitive eyes.

“No.” Master Odan-Urr led Luke through the dust and cobweb-covered underground corridors until they reached a closed vault door, sealed with the emblem of the old Jedi Order. The old Master turned to face Luke, grabbing his flesh-hand and pricking it with a sharp piece of debris picked up nearby.

“What the hell?” Luke tried to tug his hand back out of the other’s strong grasp, only to watch with a gasp as the door began to glow at the light touch of his bleeding finger, faintly at first then increasing in intensity as the seconds ticked by. Ben and Yoda were never able to directly interact with him like this ghost did, but they were also younger than the ghost he was with currently.

The doors ground open, creaking after twenty-five centuries of sitting unused, the emblem now glowing a bright blue. Inside the room they had guarded, Luke could see a small bundle sitting on a pedestal centered in the room.

Master Odan-Urr released Luke’s wrist, feeling the prickling of the younger’s Force-aura still in the air, before walking forwards to touch the bundle, unwrapping it slowly.

“You are a child of the Chosen One, the child of the Light Side. You are the one who brings new beginnings, you are the one who heralds the mornings to give way to day. You have the Light within you, you are One with the Light.”

Luke remained silent, the air thick with words of prophecy as the ancient spirit spoke. He traced the spirit’s path as the ghost moved to carry the bundle to where he stood.

“A child of the Light, meant to bring the Galaxy from the darkness that poached… but to do so, you will need to go back. Go back to where and when everything started…”

Hearing the spirit’s words made Luke inwardly wince.

“Master…” Odan-Urr’s eyes blazed as he glared at the young Knight, handing the now-unwrapped bundle of fabric to the human.

“No.”

Luke realized what was in the bundle that he was being handed when the object inside touched his hands… it was a lightsaber hilt, and he slowly withdrew it in quiet disbelief.

“That… is a lightsaber that has waited a long time for the one that will fix the past. Songsteel, Mantle of the Force, and a pontite crystal make it one of the few lightsabers that will hold strength no matter what comes your way.”

Luke activated the lightsaber, admiring the silvery cyan color that was unique to the crystals in question, before turning his attention back to where the old Keeper of Artifacts waited.

“Do not forget… no matter what happens, the Force will always be with you.” There was a strangely definitive tone to the ghost’s words as the young human’s eyes grew heavy and the presence of the Force in the room increased suddenly.

Luke felt himself falling through darkness, through space… if space was filled with glowing figures and voices repeating through the air.

“ _Execute Order 66._ ”

“ _It requests all Jedi to return to the Temple. It says that the war is over._ ”

“ _In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you’re under arrest, Chancellor._ ”

Between dialogue, Luke caught sight of a hastily-written journal entry, written by a clone survivor of the 501st.

“ _‘What I remember about the rise of the Empire is... is how quiet it was. During the waning hours of the Clone Wars, the 501st Legion was discreetly transferred back to Coruscant. It was a silent trip. We all knew what was about to happen, what we were about to do. Did we have any doubts? Any private, traitorous thoughts? Perhaps, but no one said a word. Not on the flight to Coruscant, not when Order 66 came down, and not when we marched into the Jedi Temple. Not a word…_

_How could we have done this to our family? Our friends? How could we have done this? The blood of innocents cover our weapons… How could we have let this happen? It is not… fair. I know life, especially our lives, aren’t fair, but this? This is the final stick that breaks the rancor’s back… I cannot believe we killed our friends.’”_

He felt the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he finished reading the entry before darkness overtook him and he fell into nothingness.

<—>

The first Council meeting of the year had just completed two of five scheduled hours of their typical bi-annual meeting before a sudden, and shocking, Force-pulse jolted them out of the finanicial discussion that had gotten the two Zabrak all up in arms against Councilors Rancisis and Billaba.

The next thing they knew was the blue-and-gold circle decorating the center of the Council chambers was shifting, and a small red-headed Initiate stuck his head up from the passageways.

“Initiate Kestis, what can we do for you?” Depa asked, reaching a hand out to help the boy clamber out of the passages. The boy took the offered hand, scrambling out to pull the paneling back into place before turning to face the gathered Council.

Cal Kestis was one of the senior initiates, but he had made a bit of a name for himself as a quick, and secure messenger between other Jedi.

“Crechemaster Hawkes sent me to let the Council know that a stranger is in the Room of Thousand Fountains… they’ve just appeared out of nowhere, and he’s asking for at least one, if not more, to come and take a look.” 

Hearing news of a stranger in a room that was heavily populated with varying Initiate-Clans made the Councilors exchange concerned looks as Plo and Mace stood from their chairs.

“Ki, contact Cin, let him know to send guards to the Room.” Ki-Adi nodded, tapping a message to the resident Head-Battlemaster of the Coruscant Temple as Mace neatly tugged the circle back out of place. 

In the light, Cal could see rungs built into the side of the passageways, leading down to the depths of the Temple and connecting with more passages that the light couldn’t touch. 

Without much more discussion, Plo dropped into the passageway, bypassing the rungs and vanishing into the shadowed area below. Cal scrambled after him, using the rungs while Mace followed the other two down by using the same rungs that Cal was clambering down.

Obi-Wan and Kit couldn’t help their snickers at hearing Mace’s scolding of Plo echoing up through the still-open panel, followed by the Initiate’s own higher-pitched giggles. Even as Jedi, there was something funny about hearing a Councilor get scolded by another. 

“You know the copying behavior of initiates! Do you want them to risk breaking their necks trying to copy us?!” The auburn-haired Stewjoni fell silent, stifling his snickering at Saesee’s sharp glance while Kit only burst out laughing even more at the words they were all hearing.

Oppo shook his head at the two younger Councilors’ behavior, sliding the panel back into place with a subtle Force-push that blocked off the bickering that emanated upwards from where Mace and Plo were navigating the passages. 

The passageways that honeycombed the Temple were a remnant from a darker time, from a time that it was not safe to be a Jedi in the eyes of the galaxy… but even now, a thousand years later, they were being found use as fast-tracks for messages and hidey-holes for Padawans and Initiates if the Temple is ever attacked again. As it stood, only the Commanders who directly served under Jedi command and the Coruscant Guard knew even how to access the passages; they all knew that if it had come to that point, the clones would be their best chance at preserving the Order of that day and age.

<—>

Reaching the doorway that led up to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Mace led the way into the large room. Within seconds, he could detect the strong force-presence of an unknown person, melding with that of the white-clad Temple guards with a unit of red-and-white troopers gently encouraging the Clans to leave the Room for a while. Cal barely waited to clear the passageways before he was running over to his clan-group and leaving their line of sight. 

“General Windu, sir! General Koon, sir!” Stone snapped to attention as both Generals Windu and Koon appeared out of the underbrush, drawing the attention of the remaining guards around the unknown person.

“At ease, Commander. What do we know?” Mace asked, kneeling next to the unconscious person and gently rolling the stranger over with a light application of a force-pull. 

The arrival was young; his facial features were clear and precise, giving him a distinctly Nabooian appearance, though his hair was a bright shade of blond… a shade that both Mace and Plo had seen in Anakin when he was a junior Padawan and had just moved from Tatooine to Coruscant. The stranger was clad in extremely dark blue, almost black, robes, done very much in the stereotypical Jedi style as one of the Temple guards offered a silvery unlit lightsaber to Mace wordlessly.

“This was found on his belt, Master.” Mace stood, stepping back from the stranger and lighting the saber quickly. The weapon sang in the Force; the crystals sang a song of truth and justice restored that all Force-sensitives could hear, and even the blade was a uniquely-colored one. Instead of the standard shades of blue, green or yellow, or even purple like his, the lightsaber blade glowed a silvery cyan. Mace and Plo exchanged bewildered looks… they both knew the only crystal that could produce a blade of that color, and the crystal in question had been lost for centuries. 

“Take him to the Halls of Healing, and make sure there is a security guard at his door. I… am not sure how the Council will want to proceed, but we will keep you updated.”

Stone nodded, watching as the Councilors took their leave to let the guards handle the unconscious stranger. He did not feel comfortable with the potential for someone to sneak into the Temple with the Guards being away from their posts, and after a quick conversation with one of the more senior guards, they had agreed to let the 12 th Police Squad handle guard detail over the stranger who still lay unconscious, despite guard duty being one of the most boring aspects of their assignment to Coruscant.

<—>

Master-Healer Vokara Che greeted the troopers of the 12 th Police Squad at the doorway of the Healing Halls, barely giving them the time of day as all her attention was focused straight on the still unconscious patient.

“Tell me what you know!” She gestured for a senior Padawan to hurry over from behind the desk while demanding answers of Deer, the captain in-charge of the assigned police squad.

“General…” Vokara snorted, cutting him off before he could get one word out.

“It’s Healer to you and your men, Captain. I’m not a General by any stretch of the word, no matter what the Senate tries to say.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Deer felt strangely caught off-guard with her brisk attitude, but expressed what they knew as they followed the Twi’lek Master-Healer and the still-unnamed Senior Padawan deeper into the Halls and towards a room that was more secured than the others they had passed.

“Mace alerted me that he was being put under watch already. In here, and only one of you enter as it stands right now. The rest of you… just stay out here and make sure no one comes down here unless they’re from the High Council. Good.” She barely waited for a response from the troopers as the stretcher and Master Che entered the room. 

“Seal, go with them.” Deer knew out of all of them, Seal would be the most helpful in the room and still be able to act as protection detail for the unconscious teenager. The medic nodded, brushing past the other squadmates and entering the room, the door closing silently behind him.

“I’ll take Moss and Leaf to man the lobby and main doors.” Antler said softly, gesturing for the two named troopers to follow him back out to the main area of the Healing Halls; leaving the rest of the 12 th Squad to guard the door from both directions. At least the location of the room made guard duty easier… compared to facing a window. Now, that would’ve complicated things.

<—>

The teenager finally began to stir awake, three hours after his admittance into the Halls of Healing. Dark blond eyelashes fluttered once, then twice before he opened his eyes to stare up at the strangely cream-tinted ceiling. The mattress underneath him felt too high-quality to be Alliance-qualified, but the shade of the ceiling told him that he wasn’t in the Imperials’ hands. His joints screamed in soreness, quite clearly traveling almost twenty-three years to the past wasn’t easy on the body.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Luke turned his head, noting the strangely silk-feeling pillow that cushioned his head to focus his attention on the other person in the room. The room’s other occupant was a darker-skinned man, with strangely golden-colored eyes, wearing a set of red-and-white armor, giving Luke a strangely relaxing smile.

“I’m Seal, medic to the 12 th Police Squad. Master Che was called away just a few minutes ago by the Council, but I’ll comm her, let her know that you finally woke up.” 

“H-How long was I out for?” Seal barely looked up from his comm, tapping out a message to the Master-Healer, while answering Luke’s question.

“About three hours or so. You’re surprisingly in good shape for the very ungraceful landing that Commander Stone was present for in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.”

Seal stood, moving over to the bed to check on the monitors and glancing down at Luke, who met his own golden eyes with a pair of bright blue, so similar to the same color as General Skywalker before startling at the sudden sound of the door opening to permit Healer Che into the small room.

“I’m glad that you’re not as bad as Master Kenobi… He would at least be trying to make one escape attempt by now.” Vokara said with a mischievous up quirk of her lips, reaching for the datapad that Seal handed her before turning her focus to Luke.

“Helix complains constantly about General Kenobi’s escape antics in the group chat, but Kix probably has the hardest job out of us. He gets to manage two Jet’ii.” As Seal engaged her in a conversation, Che never took her attention off Luke, checking his vitals while carrying on the conversation.

“Oh, he’s assigned to the 501st, right? Knight Skywalker and Junior-Padawan Tano… I swear their entire lineage happily holds the title of terrors of the medical staff… and I doubt that will ever change.” 

Seal cocked his head to the side, watching Che’s every movement intently, but curious at the word used. “What do you mean, their entire lineage?” 

Vokara noted down the results before answering the medic’s question, keeping her tone expressionless. 

“In our terms, a lineage is a… ancestral line. Since Jedi typically never remain in contact with their biological families, we make our own. Take Kenobi, Skywalker, and Tano, as Example A.” She held up a five-fingered hand, making sure both Seal and Luke could see it, as she knew both were curious and wiggled her thumb lightly.

“So first, we have Grandmaster Yoda. He trained,” here, her index finger wiggled slightly. “Dooku, and before he Fell, he trained the late Master Qui-Gon Jinn.” The next finger to wiggle was the middle one, “He trained Master Kenobi,” the ring-finger was next. “Then Kenobi trained Knight Skywalker.” The pinky was last to wiggle, “And finally, Knight Skywalker is training Senior-Padawan Tano. Does that make sense now?”

“So… General Kenobi is General Skywalker’s _ba’buir_? And Count Dooku is General Kenobi’s _ba’buir_?” 

“Exactly! Now then… sir, I don’t believe you ever gave us your name?” Luke blinked at the sudden shift of topic, staring up at the blue-garbed Twi’lek with wide ice blue eyes.

“Uh, it’s Luke. Luke Lars.”

Something in her expression flickered, almost appearing like she didn’t believe him. “Uh-huh… Do you want to rephrase that answer because your DNA testing shows _differently_? Very differently, actually.”

Seal blinked, noting the glance downwards and to the left that the young patient did at Che’s question. A glance downwards and towards the right signaled a lie, whereas a glance to the left signaled truth.

“Fine. It’s… Luke Skywalker.” Che nodded in some sort of sense of satisfaction at the younger’s answer, adding that into his medically-sealed files. As was common for the Jedi who manned the Halls of Healing, the majority of medical files remained sealed to them and the various medics that manned companies under Jedi command scattered across the galaxy.

“Alright, that’s that done… The Council will be in to see you in about half-an-hour, so take it easy until then, okay?” 

Luke nodded, returning her smile slightly as Che exited the room. Through the doorway, he could just barely catch sight of another red-and-white armored figure before the door closed, blocking his line of sight.

“That’s Deer, 12 th Squad’s Captain that you saw. I believe it’s him and… Pebble that are guarding the door right now, with Antler, Moss, and Leaf patrolling the main area.” Seal said, retaking his previous seat to tap into the files on the datapad. 

Luke nodded, yawning again and settling back down to doze off. For having spent so long in a galaxy where the Dark Side permeanated everywhere, the feeling of the warmth, the safety, and the general feelings of contentedness of the Light Side made him feel even more drowsy. It didn’t take long for him to drift back off, wrapped safely into the embrace of the Light Side of the Force.


End file.
